This invention relates generally to a hydraulic wood splitter with a hoist and, more particularly, to a hydraulic wood splitter with a cable hoist which automatically operates in conjunction with the splitter to lift logs onto the splitter.
Due to the constantly increasing cost of electric and gas energy, many people have turned to burning wood as a means of heating a home. Hence, there is an increasing demand for splitting trees into firewood, particularly large diameter trees. However, present splitting devices require a crew of 2-4 men to lift and position the heavy logs for splitting. This is an inefficient use of manpower since only one individual is needed to operate the splitter itself. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,378 for a hydraulic log splitting assembly generally in the field of this invention.